115th Hunger Games
by ShillaS
Summary: The 115th Hunger Games will have betrayal, friendship, romance and cold-hearted killings! It is a new year, but even if it's not a Quarter Quell it can still be exciting, different and have a twist! SYOT *CLOSED*
1. Tribute Form

**I am very excited to start this! I promise as soon as I get your tributes, I will start a story! Good luck!**

Form:

Tribute Name (Nickname if he/she has one)-

Gender-

Age-

District-

Appearance (Details please!)

Personality (Details again! I need to know what I am working with)

Family/Relatives (Relationship with them)

Friends-

Person closest to them –

Status in district – (poor, rich, loved, hated)

History (How he or she was brought up, some life changing points in his/her life if there were any, everything else you can think of)

Reaped/Volunteered?

If volunteered, the reason

If reaped, the reaction

Alliance (If it's a Career tribute from 1, 2, 4 I will automatically put them in an alliance unless you specify for them to go alone)

Bloodbath?

Cornucopia stratery:

Games strategy:

Romance?

Reliable Strengths (Max 5)

Weakness (Min 3)

Weapon Most Preferred-

If they die, how would you prefer it to happen:

Opinion on Hunger Games and the Capitol:

Goodbyes:

Interview Angle:

Preffered training score (I might change this):

**Optional:**

Token

Reaping outfit:

Interview outfit:

Stylist/Prep team/Mentor/Escort:

Any Game Ideas (not just arena ideas but they are welcome too)

Anything I missed:

**District Classification:**

District 1: Luxury

District 2: Masonry

District 3: Electronics

District 4: Fishing

District 5: Power

District 6: Transportation

District 7: Lumber and paper

District 8: Textiles

District 9: Grain

District 10: Livestock

District 11: Agriculture

District 12: Coal Mining

**I do want to get tributes as fast as possible so that way I can make my story not look like SYOT! So please, submit and I will be happy to write this story! You can submit up to 3 tributes, I will be putting up the tributes list and the sponsor system after that. PM me your tributes please. Thank you.  
**

**Sincerely, **

**ShillaS**


	2. Final Tribute List

Tribute list

District 1

M – Patrick **"**The Irish Snake" MacDougall (Irish Templar) 18

F– Elaine Jones (katnisseverdeen2112) 17

District 2

M – Korola Jikker (The Koala of Doom) 17

F– Harley Taliss (TeamLIVitUP) 18

District 3

M – Declan Kingsley (SeekerDraconis) 16

F– Saffiron Caraway (Barbreeka) 16

District 4

M – Alden James Hughes (SeekerDraconis) 17

F– Jasmine "Jas" Luci Norden (JasNorden352) 14

District 5

M – Sage Talms (Miss Unaprochable) 15

F– Kendall Stones (FabrevanSwifty13) 17

District 6

M – Milo Anthony Ferrel (SeekerDraconis) 12

F– Tamilla (Tami) Host (martyliz101) 12

District 7

M – Bradley Zherve (xo-saraa-ox) 17

F– Amaya Fwell (Miss Unaprochable) 13

District 8

M – Rush Tilvis (fuzzman88) 13

F– Pandora "Panda" Shields (TeamLIVitUP) 15

District 9

M – Josh Quick (katnisseverdeen2112) 13

F– Ferlana "Ferny" Vai (UnicornDevil) 17

District 10

M – Aiden Cosmos (Xylia Ren) 18

F– Tiadora "Tia" Pallas (Xylia Ren) 17

District 11

M – Serhat Orban (The Koala of Doom) 16

F– Scout Emblain (fuzzman88) 16

District 12

M – Colby Aria (fuzzman88) 15

F– Christabel Leigh (CatieV) 16

**So I'm happy to have my final tribute list! Let the story begin! Thank you all for your tributes and I will count your sponsor points in just a little bit starting from my "Capitol fun" chapter. Check my sponsor system often, I will add and take things from it and of course there will be a track of your own points. At one point of my story all of the sponsor gifts will be more expensive and you can't send your tribute a gift till the end of the first official day in the Games. So, pretty much after the Panem anthem plays after the first day. **


	3. Sponsor System

**Sponsor System**

Okay, so I put up a sponsor system for these Games. It took me awhile, but here it is.

**How to earn points:**

Submitting a girl tribute: 40 points

Submitting a boy tribute: 50 points

Submitting a Bloodbath tribute: 20 points

Writing a review (not just a few words, but an actual one): 5 points

Each person your tribute kills: 20 points

Making it past the Bloodbath: 20 points

Making it to the final eight: 40 points

Going into a Cornucopia: 30 points

**Spend points****:**

**Food-**

Small strip of beef jerky: 10 points

Medium strip of beef jerky: 20 points

Large strip of beef jerky: 25 points

Loaf of bread: 30 points

A bowl of soup: 30 points

Hot lamb stew: 40 points

Empty water bottle: 20 points

Full water bottle: 30 points

Iodine bottle: 40 points

Small meal (1 strip of beef jerky, a bowl soup, 1 piece of bread): 50 points

Medium meal (3 strips of beef jerky, a bowl of soup, 2 pieces of bread): 60 points

Capitol meal (6 strips of beef jerky, 2 bowls of hot lamb stew, 3 pieces of bread): 70 points

**Weapons-**

Sword: 70 points

Bow: 75 points

Ten arrows: 45 points

Ten throwing knives: 75 points

Axe: 65 points

Spear: 50 points

Dual Dagger: 50 points

If you want to request another weapon, you can PM me about it.

**Misc.-**

First Aid Kit - includes band aids, gauze, pain relievers, and disinfectant: 50 points

Not very powerful medicine: 55 points

Capitol medicine: 75 points

Sleeping bag: 40 points

Matches: 20 points

Nigh vision goggles: 50 points

Blanket: 40 points

Rope (5 meters): 60 points

Orange backpack: (First aid kit, sleeping bag, matches, empty water bottle, iodine): 85 points

Red backpack: (First aid kit, sleeping bag, matches, empty water bottle, iodine, rope, 2 strips of beef jerky): 110 points

Blue backpack: (First aid kit, sleeping bag, matches, full water bottle, iodine, rope, 5 strips beef jerky, a loaf of bread): 190 points

Black backpack: (First aid kit, sleeping bag, matches, full water bottle, iodine, rope, 5 strips of beef jerky, a loaf of bread, night vision goggles, small knife): 230 points

**Your points:**

****_JasNorden352 - _45 points

_katnisseverdeen2112 - _110 points

_FabrevanSwifty13 - _40 points

_Lou the Third - _55 points

_Miss Unaprochable_ - 90 points

_Barbreeka - _40 points

_Irish Templar - _50 points

_SeekerDraconis -_175 points

_xo-saraa-ox - _55 points

_CatieV -_ 40 points

_Xylia Ren - _95 points

_martyliz101 - _40 points

_The Koala of Doom - _105 points

_TeamLIVitUP -_ 80 points

_fuzzman88_ - 160 points

**So here is my sponsor system. If I forgot something, please PM me, I will update this page. You can sponsor anyone you want. Sometimes, I might send something to your tribute if I want to and I won't take points from you. Please, submit tributes, I need more! Now, I'm not sure if all the points are right so please check it yourself just in case and if there is a mistake (and there might be one) please PM me and I will change it.  
**

**Sincerely, **

**ShillaS**


	4. The Capitol fun

**So I thought I'll add a little bit of a background of how the 2****nd**** Rebellion failed and what's the status of the Victors nowadays! The form is still up, please submit your tributes! Enjoy and review!  
**

**The First announcement of the 115th annual Hunger Games!  
**

"Hello, hello and welcome to the first announcement of the 115th annual Hunger Games! This year promises to be one of the most exciting years so far with a completely different arena approach and a new Head Gamemaker – Qaelen Perry!

The Capitol went insane with cheers. New Head Gamemaker always meant exciting and interesting Games because they always tried to make their first year unforgettable.

"Let's welcome Qaelen Perry on the stage and get to know some details about the upcoming Games!" – yelled Krystall Starkmann, the announcer for the Hunger Games. No one knew his real age, but he was announcing the Hunger Games since the 2nd Rebellion after Ceaser Flickermann mysteriously disappeared and never showed up on TV screens ever again. Some people say he joined with the rebels and was killed by Snow, the previous President, personally, but some people laugh at that and shake their heads, saying that was impossible and he just died of his old age. Other people think he is still out there somewhere. There were even rumors of him last seen in District 6 but those were just rumors.

A tall, skinny looking man walked on the stage. He had a grey costume on that didn't look like any of the Capitol fashions, but his long silver hair was put up in a ponytail, his gray eyes were outlined with very bright blue eyeliner, and his lips were completely silver matching the color of his hair.

"Welcome, welcome! Citizens of Panem, may I present you the new Head Gamemaker for this year's annual Hunger Games," Krystall Starkmann made a dramatic pause, "Qualen Perry!"

A man offered a small smile to the audience and then sat down on the chair beside Krystall.

"So, Qualen, may I call you that?" asked Krystall flashing the audience a smile.

"Oh yes, definitely,"

"What inspired you to try for the position of the Head Gamemaker this upcoming year?"

"I've always dreamt of being in charge of the Games, building the arena, controlling the mutts, and better of tributes. I've always had ideas about the Games that I wanted to come true. I worked hard for this position and finally I can make some of my dreams come true. It's a wonderful opportunity and I am very thankful to the President for giving me this kind of responsibility," Qualen's voice was quiet and monotonic but at the same time it was full of confidence in himself and everyone understood why did the President pick him to rule this year's Games.

"So tell me about these Games? Is there going to be a twist? It isn't a Quarter Quell but you can still make Games interesting by picking the right arenas and working with the reaped tributes," asked Krystall.

"Oh yes, this year is definitely going to be one of the memorable ones in the long history of the Hunger Games. I am going to disappoint you and not tell you about the arena this year and hope it will be a surprise for you. I do have many surprises to come this year and I hope all of you citizens of Panem will enjoy watching them and some of you participating in them." Qualen smiled brightly at the camera.

"Well then, I think we are not going to be able to get all the secrets out of our dear Qualen, but it's always nice to get a lot of surprise. We all wish you luck and may the odds be ever in your favor!" The Capitol was filled with cheers and full of exciting voices talking about the upcoming Games. Everyone in the Capitol could not wait any longer and was already starting to bet on what kind of tributes are going to be there in this year's annual Hunger Games!

**Qualen Perry's office. Capitol**

Qualen Perry was looking through papers that were piled up on his office table. Being a Head Gamemaker wasn't just ordering people around and attending fancy parties. It meant a lot of work and a lot of stress. Everything had to be perfect. The arena, the tributes, the stylists, the mentors. He hated the last ones. They were particularly stubborn when it came to following the orders. Victors. He smirked. All of them should know by now that if the Capitol didn't want them to win, they would all be dead within a minute. But no, they have to show their temper and act like they matter to someone apart from themselves. Qualen liked to think like that even though, deep inside he did know that those people mattered. They were one of the most influential people in all the Panem, being popular not only with people from the Capitol, but the Districts too. And this is the reason why the Capitol kept them all in control, because without control those people would cause too much trouble. Qualen looked at the opposite wall of his office. There were all of them. All of the 114 Victors of Panem. A lot of them were dead by now, but they were still important, still memorable by people. One picture stood out the most. Katniss Everdeen. The Victor of the 74th annual Hunger Games. She was a feisty one, even started up her own rebellion with her lover Peeta Mellark and her mentor Haymitch Abernathy. And it would have succeeded if not for Snow, the President of that time. Snow was a great person. Such a way to stop a rebellion! He captured Peeta Mellark who was also a victor of the 74th annual Hunger Games and hijacked him with a tracker jacker venom. When the rebels, Katniss and her best friend Gale Hawthorne went to the Capitol to free the captured Katniss wanted to go directly to Peeta's cell. Snow was a smart man, he made it seem like a hard thing to get down to the cells so the rebels wouldn't suspect anything, but obviously the main thing was waiting on them. When Katniss got to Peeta's cell she was so overwhelmed with happiness she didn't see a strange look in her lover's eyes. He started screaming at her, yelling that she killed his family, friends, ruined the districts and that now he hates her. He tried hitting her. That's when Peacekeepers came charging in and captured a heartbroken Katniss and her little team. Then there was a public interview with Snow and execution of her and everyone that was involved. The whole Panem watched and everyone understood that if the rebellion was ever to happen again, nothing would stop the Capitol to destroy each one of the citizens of the Districts. Snow even made a show of it for putting all of the rebel's relatives and friends in the next Hunger Games. Katniss's little sister Prim died in them, killed painfully by one of the mutts sent by the Gamemakers. Those Hunger Games were still very popular to discuss at the Capitol parties. Now, Qualen was sure he could make his own Games as popular as in the 74th and 76th years after the Dark Days. And it doesn't matter that this is not the Quell. He dreamt about it all his life and now finally he could make his dreams come true.

**Capitol. Priscilla's POV**

I'm sitting outside of my manager's office, waiting for him to come out and walk me to my next meeting. Meeting. That's what they call it. I even had a schedule. Fresco, my manager, and I weren't on very good terms with one another so I think he tried to put me to as many meetings as he could. Heartless bastard. He doesn't have to go to these meetings and pretend to enjoy it.

My name is Priscilla Crate and I am a Victor of the 111th annual Hunger Games. I was sixteen when I won so I already qualified for these meetings. I remember myself meeting with the President, thinking he was going to congratulate me on my victory, but no. He told me that the price of victory is very high.

"Everyone has duties, yours are just a different type of them," he said smiling to me, like he was offering me candy.

Damn my good looks, damn my stylists, damn my popularity with the Capitol. I hate these meetings. Once every month I have to come here for a week and go to these meetings every day. Sometimes I have an easy week when I only have one or two meetings per day, but sometimes it's over five or six meetings per day and I have to take certain medicine that Fresco gives me to be able to get up next morning. This week was one of them, now I'm going to my third appointment of the day and it's not even 4p.m. yet. Fresco comes out of his office and offers me a hand up.

"His name is Oulen Bray and he is a very famous lawyer in the Capitol. He is 32 years old. We are going there right now,"

I sigh. Nothing ever changes. I wear a short tight black dress that shows off a lot of my cleavage and high heels and put on one of my best smiles when I walk through the door of his apartment. He looks ridiculous with his yellow skin and tattooed eyebrows but I still smile at him as he starts to take my clothes off. Sometimes I wish I died in those Games.


	5. District 1 Reaping

**Elaine Jones POV**

I wake up to the voice of my thirty-seven year old aunt, Shelly. Firstly, I can't understand why she wants me up so early but then I realize that today is one of the most important days in my life – the Reaping. I get up and look at myself in the big mirror, thinking about twenty three people that will be in the way of my victory. I size myself up and down, trying to find any weak spots in my appearance. But no. Years of training show nothing but a toned tanned body that catches eyes of a lot of guys in my District, but I don't care about them. I've got the best guy in the whole District. Anthony Pershon. He won the games two years ago and I was so proud of him. Just thinking about his brown eyes makes me shiver. After a quick shower I slowly brush my blond hair and put on a pretty blue dress with sandals and make a turn in front of the mirror. Yes, I'm definitely ready for this Reaping. I skip down the stairs to the kitchen, where my dear auntie already made breakfast. I see Caitlyn, my best friend and Anthony sitting at the kitchen table, having a light conversation. I feel myself getting irritated just a little because of that, but then put a big smile on my face and approach them. It has, after all, happened every year. Caitlyn and Anthony would always come to my house before the Reaping and chat with me and aunt Shelly.

"Good morning, sleepy head," laughs Anthony as I kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Am not! Good morning auntie, morning Caitlyn!"

"Are too, aunt Shelly has called you three times," said Caitlyn.

"Oh, whatever. It all doesn't matter anyways. I'm so excited for today!" I said while smiling at my aunt who put some bacon and eggs on my plate and sat down beside me.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait another year, sweetie? You know I'm not a mentor this year." She said with a worry in her voice.

My aunt is a former victor too. The reason I live with her is because my parents died when I was 5 years old. I can only remember them slightly, so I was given to the only living relative out there – aunt Shelly. She was very happy to have me live with her but she was also very strict about the training. I had to start train early, when I was 7 and by know and by now I was training for 10 years straight.

"No, it's okay, plus Anthony will be my mentor. Won't you?" I asked him.

"Yes, but I too think you should have waited another year," he said looking at me with the same kind of worry my aunt was looking at me.

"We've already talked about it, Anthony, millions of times!" I said, annoyed. "I'm going in the Games this year; I will never be as ready as I am now!"

Anthony didn't say anything but he shared a look with my aunt. I decided to ignore it. Anthony and aunt Shelly had those moments that they just looked at each other but didn't say anything. One of the real reasons I wanted to go in the Games this year is I was tired of hiding my relationship with Anthony from everyone. He is always so nervous about holding hands or kissing or even giving me a hug in public. The only place we can actually have our 'couple' time is at my house and the only people who know about our relationship is us four sitting in the kitchen. Not even Anthony's mom who lives with him. For her, we are still best friends. We started dating a couple of months after his victory, before that we were just best friends but during his Games I realized how much I missed him and wanted to be with him. And now when he is finally my boyfriend we have to hide it from everyone. Maybe, when I'm a Victor, we can have a normal relationship. I really hoped we would.

"Well, thank you, aunt Shelly for not letting me starve, but I have some Reaping business to attend," smiled Anthony, while getting up from the table and giving me a kiss, "I will see you two at the Reaping ladies."

"Me and Caitlyn will go upstairs, auntie, can you call us for the Reaping?"

"Go have some girl time, who knows when you are going to be able to have it again?" she said while looking at me with a pointed expression on her face.

Not going to work, auntie! I've already decided that I'm volunteering this year!

Caitlyn and I went back to my room and sat on the couch. She and I have become really good friends over the years, we even trained sometimes, but of course Caitlyn never wanted to go to the Games. Her family is pretty well-off without Victor's money and she doesn't train very often, only when she comes over to us. She is also seventeen and we get along pretty well. It's good to have a friend with who I don't have to talk about the Games constantly. She takes my mind off of it.

"I'm a bit worried about you," she said in a small voice, "I mean I know you are ready and everything, but you are also my best friend and I just have that fear that I won't see you again."

"Oh, Caitlyn, how sweet of you…" I started.

"Hold on," she interrupted me right away, "I have something for you. They let you take a token in with you. I want you to remember me in the Games and know that I'm here in District 1, supporting you and cheering you on," she said.

She started searching for something in her pockets.

"Here," she said, "It's a silver charm bracelet. It has a "C", "S" and "A" on it for me, aunt Shelly and Anthony."

"Oh, thank you, Caitlyn!" I said, almost crying but not letting tears drop. "It means so much to me already!"

We hugged right when my auntie called us from the kitchen, telling that's it's time to go to the Main Square. We went there, hand in hand, smiling and talking about unimportant topics. When it was time to sign in I felt a little bit of fear, but quickly put a winning smile on my face and went to my age section, along with Caitlyn.

"Welcome, welcome to the 115th annual Hunger Games!" said our escort, Esmeralda Dinkie. "We have a special video brought to you all the way from the Capitol!"

I smiled, preparing for the moment. And there it was.

"Following our tradition, ladies first!" she smiled brightly, going over to the bowl, full of name slips. She went back to the microphone, still having that stupid smile on her face, "Melanie Trescot!"

A trembling girl walked out of the 14 year old section and started moving towards the stage, looking back all the time.

"I volunteer as a tribute!" I shouted and started walking up the stage. A girl looked relieved and ran over to her section where she was comforted by one of the girls.

"And what's your name, dear?" asked Esmeralda.

"Elaine Jones" I say smiling to her and the crowd.

"Let's give a big round applause for our new tribute!" says Esmeralda, clearly pleased.

People whistle and clap, and yell their congratulations. I smile, and patiently wait for the boy tribute to be picked.

**Patrick "The Irish Snake" MacDougall's POV**

I grinned widely, looking at Daniel Cousteau, my dear friend and teammate, who was juggling with a pair of big red rubies. Someone might say that he was stupid for doing so, but I knew that firstly he would never drop them, and secondly, that they didn't matter that much to him. He was probably thinking of how much of a slap in the face it is to those rich idiots that he is taking care of their precious stones so carelessly.

"Was it hard?" I asked, playing with my four-leaf clover necklace.

"Nah, they didn't even think about securing their little jewelry," said Nolan Baker.

"Oh, come on now, Baker, you were the one scared shitless to go in their house. We had to convince you for two days," smirked Justin Cousmack, "I personally say it was a piece of cake. We can sell a half of these stones and then give another half to little kiddos on the streets."

"I say, it's a good plan, Cousmack. But I'm pretty mad that you went on a mission without telling me," Samuel Bodan, my best friend and also a leader of our thief group stepped out of the shadow and looked at each one of the guys, who instantly became silent under his gaze.

"Oh, come on Sam. It's all good. Look at what they got!" I pointed at a pile of stones and it seemed to calm him down.

"Ok, ok, but if it ever happens again…"

The guys got smiles on their faces and started showing Sam the stones. He pretended to be angry at them but he couldn't last long. I knew that they would sneak out again and again, and again. That's just them. They love to go when they've got nothing else no matter approves Sam or not.

I smirk at the thought and think about today. Today is the Reaping day and I plan on volunteering. I'm not one of your crazy Career Tributes. I didn't train to go to the Hunger Games and kill everyone just for the joy of it. I don't like killing people generally but I have in the past. I mean, I am a thief and sometimes things don't go as planned. All of us have killed at least once. I sighed, thinking about what my life would have been if I wasn't here.

I was abandoned at the age of three by my father and grew up in a foster home. See, foster homes are not really that sweet. The only reason they had us – and there were about eight of us – was to do the dirty job around the house and the District while they have fun. As soon as you turn five you start working for them. I didn't like that ever, and might of gotten a few slaps across my face just because I stood up for other kids and didn't do what they told me. Finally, I got fed up with it and when I was thirteen I ran away. I lived on the streets and the only way I could get food and money was pick pocket and break into homes for cash. I tried picking houses that looked more expensive because didn't want to rob poor people. I even went into my old foster home once and got a lot of money from them, or at least for me it was a lot. Then I bought myself a plate of soup, five loaves of bread and orange juice and was silently laughing when imagining their dumb faces when they realized the money was gone. I was noticed by Fred, the leader of the thieves at that time, and he let me in. From then on, I was trained to be a professional thief and they said I had a lot of potential: I had quick fingers, stealth and charm which made me quite a good thief. That's how I got to know Samuel, Nolan, Justin and Daniel. Sam was three years older than me. Nolan and Justin the same age and Daniel was a year younger. It hasn't been a year when Fred died, shot by one of the peacekeepers when he got caught and Sam was voted to be the new leader. Sam was still my best friend and we often went in the houses together. Our group is very popular among the District, but no one really tried to catch us. Fred died only because of his own stupidity and Peacekeepers didn't have anything else to do, but kill him. We always steal from the rich and give it to those who can't provide for themselves and suffer. We hate the rich. When we are out on the mission we wear hoods and use archery and daggers in case of trouble. No one can see our faces. It gave us the nickname "The Robin Hoods" among the District and we were quite proud to keep it that way. But now, I finally decided that it was time to make our life better. I wanted a big house, not our little underground tunnels that we use, real food, not the one we steal, and real money. The only way I could get it was to go to the Hunger Games and win and then share it with my friends. I just hoped for a new, better life.

I thought it out real good. I did have an advantage. Being from District 1, I can volunteer and no one will question me. There are rarely years when we don't have volunteers. I don't have a stereotypical handsome guy appearance, but I do think that mine will go fine with sponsors. I am pretty athletic, due to my thief years and slightly tan skin, have short dark red hair with short bangs, bright green eyes and, surprisingly, a clean face without any scars. I will make them believe I am ruthless and a typical 'District 1 boy'. They will be afraid of coming anywhere near me because they will think I am a Career but actually I will be as sneaky as possible and come from behind. I smirked and looked at an old clock on the wall – it was time to go to the Reaping.

We all said our usual goodbyes and laughed it off when someone laughed that by my luck I will be reaped this year and won't be able to volunteer. All the guys knew about my decision and even if some of them didn't find it ok, they didn't judge it and didn't say a word. That's why they are all my best friends.

Our escort, Esmeralda, was wearing some stupid Capitol fashion dress again and looked absolutely ridiculous but she had a bright pasted smile on her face that looked like she just won a beauty pageant. Strangely, her upper lip was painted bright purple when her lower one was grass green. How sick is that? But I guess Capitol people love it. Oh well, as long as they don't paint me in anything similar to that, I'm okay.

"Welcome, welcome to the 115th annual Hunger Games!" she said, ""We have a special video brought to you all the way from the Capitol!"

I yawned. Wasting time. I just want to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Following our tradition, ladies first!"

She said some name that I didn't register. I knew that someone would volunteer for this poor little trembling girl. And there it was.

"I volunteer as a tribute!" someone shouted.

Oh, Elaine Jones. Everyone knows her. She lives with her aunt Shelly, who is a former victor and quite famous for her good looks around the District. There are some rumors that she is dating Anthony Preshon but I never listened to them. Rumors are rumors. In my thoughts I almost missed my time to volunteer when another trembling kid started walking up the stage.

"I volunteer!" I said in a steady voice, not trying to raise my voice, knowing that everyone will hear me no matter what, "My name is Patrick MacDougall and I am going to win these Games!" I said, right when I stepped on the stage, before Esmeralda even had a chance to open her mouth. I needed to play a cocky Career guy.

"Well, well. Let's have our tributes shake each other's hands and give them a round applause, congratulating them on the honor of representing District 1 in the 115th Annual Hunger Games!"

I smirked and gave Elaine's hand a big squeeze, seeing that she was looking at me with interest. Not any kind of interest that a girl would look at a guy. No, she was trying to see if I was good to be a part of her precious Career alliance. Don't worry, girl. I won't be in your alliance even if you won't know it until the Games start.

**So here it is. Elaine and Patrick. Our first tributes to go to the Hunger Games. What do you think of them? What are their chances to win? Do you like or ot like them? Are they realistic charachters? All of reviews are welcome!**

**Sincerely,  
ShillaS**


	6. District 2 Reaping

**Harley Tariss's POV**

I smirk as I see people murmuring slightly to each other as I walk by. Nobody was stupid enough to come anywhere near me. They were a few years ago before I put them into their place. Stupid high school kids who think only about their popularity and what to wear on a date. And they dared to talk shit about me and call me names. Well, I taught them a little lesson. It is better not to get anywhere near me, especially when I'm angry. And damn right I was angry at them. No one, and I'm saying, no one is going to say a bad word about me to my face and get away without a few very nasty scars that won't heal unless they have enough money for a Capitol surgery. No, I don't kill them. I don't need problems with Peacekeepers; especially that one of them being my own father. I just leave drawings on their pretty scared faces. Serves them right. I personally think they should thank me, I find my drawing talents quite good among my other talents of course.

I don't really look scary, that's probably the reason why they thought it was ok to say something about me. I have light brown-blondish hair that comes down to my shoulders and small brown eyes. I am not very short, but not very tall either and pretty skinny and have pale skin. I think, though, everyone already learned in this District that appearance was not everything.

Sometimes I do wish I had a normal life of a seventeen year old teenager, worrying about boys and terrible food in the school cafeteria. But no, thanks to my dear daddy I've been training since I was seven. See, the thing is, I was raised in a very fortunate family. Everyone here thought that the Games are a brilliant system that asserts authority over the Districts. I still think so. It is a good way to punish all of those airheads from school, but then again almost every year our District has a volunteer that just like me has been training almost their whole life, so it's not really a punishment to them.

But that's not the point. The point is that my dad, Payton is one of the Peacekeepers in the District, likes to go out with his friends, get drunk and make stupid bets. You ask were my mother is? She left, moved to the Capitol to work in fashion design. I don't really remember her. It wasn't her, it was my dad who played a big role in my training.

One night, when I was about seven years old, he went out on one of his "important meetings" and as usual got drunk. Him and three other Peacekeepers bet a big fortune that their child would be the first of the group to win the Hunger Games. Next day, after a half-day hangover, he finally sobered up and realized that I had to win the Games in order for him to still have a high status and maintain all the money. Therefore, I was supposed to morph myself into a ruthless killer.

All of my little dolls and ribbons and cute little girly things were burned in front of my eyes and my father presented me axes, daggers and maces. I was so upset because of my dolls that I refused to touch my new 'toys'. It went on for months and I still wouldn't talk to him and touch a pile of deadly weapons in the corner of my room, but finally my dad got fed up with that. He didn't want to be poor so the only solution he found is to hit me and make me do whatever he wanted me to do. His only poor and pathetic excuse was:

"It will strengthen you. Get used to beating before someone comes at you with a sword. Trust me, sweetie."

He was correct, I did toughen up but even I understood how wrong that was. I started expressing my hatred towards my dead with the weapons, slashing and hurtling knives at dummies. I always visualized them to be my dad.

I grew up training daily for hours, but surprisingly that's where I found my only friend. Jana Lida. He is twenty five and has worked in the Academy as a private trainer for a lot of years; that was before my father paid him a lot of money to spend his time on me only. I've always looked up to him and always will. No matter how much he hits me, pushes me around during training, it has helped me to learn to feel no remorse. I consider him the older brother I've never had and he is as close as I will ever get to have a friend. I smirk again, looking at a black ribbon on my wrist that says: "TEAM POISON" on it. Jana gave it to me. It refers to him poisoning his own mother in the past. He also suggested me to do that to my father, but I'd rather watch him suffer and die painfully later on. After the Games. My whole outfit doesn't really look like something you would wear for a Reaping. Everyone usually tries to dress up. But not me. My pair of dark-washed ripped skinny jeans, black heeled boots that come to my shin and a dark blue tank top will be as far as I will dress up ever in my life. I didn't even bother to put my hair up in any kind of fancy style, just calmed it with my brush and went out. I mean, who cares? It's my skills that are going to impress the Capitol most, not my looks. I can't even think about all of those stylists in the Capitol. They will probably drive me nuts.

When I finally awoke from my thoughts, I found myself on the square in the huge crowd of people. After I signed in, I went over to my age section looking at those girls, trying to find someone that was going to volunteer at the same time as I will. In District 2 there can be a couple volunteers each year. Usually from my age section, people who realize it's their last chance to get the fame and the glory. But I wasn't going to let anyone take my place. I could kill them on the spot if they even try to go for the stage but I will leave the killing for the Games. I will just stand right here. The best place to get to the stage as fast as I can.

"Welcome to the 115th annual Hunger Games! I'm so excited for these year, aren't you guys too?" our escort said brightly. His name was Polyvore Venture and he had a very squeaky, feminine voice. He looked like a girl too with his tight pink slacks and a bright green top. Oh, Capitol fashions!

The crowd erupted in polite cheers. We watched a Capitol video that was the same every single year. Why, with all their technology don't they come up with a new video every year? I guess, the reaping is just a lot more fun. Oh well, my time has come. He didn't even have a chance to say the poor reaped girl's name when I got out of the crowd.

"I volunteer as a tribute!" I said with pride in my voice, shooting everyone daggers in the crowd, showing them that if anyone steps up to offer me a competition for being this year's tribute they will be dead right there.

"Well, I haven't even introduced our reaped tribute..." Polyvore said trying to regain control of the situation.

"You can go ahead and do that if you wish, while I get my way up the stage." I said sarcastically.

"No need to kill all the fun," He said and his bottom lip went forward just a little bit. I guess he was going for a lost puppy look.

"Oh, I think I'm adding quite a bit of fun to this reaping." I said. "But I say you hurry up if you want to do your procedure, with the way it's going I will be on the stage before you even look at that useless paper in your hands."

"Oh no, that's ok… I'll just skip that, I guess.."

"Good, cause I'm already by you," I grinned, looking at the crowd. "Make sure you say my name clear, you are talking to a future victor. Harley Tariss.

"Let's cheer for our female tribute, Harley Tariss!" he shouted nervously. I guess he was a bit scared of me.

When I looked at the crowd I saw shocked and scared faces. I will give you a show, ladies and gentlemen. You can be sure of that.

**Korola Jikker's POV**

The Reaping Day! Finally! My whole family was ready for it, spare my brother of course. He is worrying of course. That kid. He will never be able to go to the Hunger Games. He is the only person in the family that thinks that the Hunger Games are cruel, unfair and is afraid of being reaped. Well, taking in credit that he and I are the only people in the family that can be reaped… but still. My victory will bring me and him, and my whole family fame and glory and Jack won't need to worry about anything even if gets reaped. There are almost always volunteers in our District. He should do some training though, no matter what, but sometimes I feel that the only thing my little fifteen year old brother cares about is his books. He is very smart, you have to give me a credit, but books won't help in real life. After my victory I will try to put that in his head, who knows maybe I will succeed. No matter how tough and prepared for the Hunger Games I am, I will always care for my little brother. That's actually how I got that deep scar on my left cheek.

When Jack was only twelve one of the older guys were threatening him and bugging him all the time, and were getting him to give them his pocket money. My brother wouldn't say a word about it and the only reason I saw what was happening was because I caught them on a spot.

I was walking home after a long day of training, having my training weapons with me when I saw this stupid eighteen year old from school pushing my brother against the wall with a knife by his throat. Oh, how angry I got. In a second that eighteen year old kid and I were in a fight trying to hit each other as fast as possible. All of his friends were cheering him on and the only person I had on my side was my little brother looking at me with a frightening expression on his face.

The kid got me pinned against the wall and slashed me with a knife, cutting deep into my skin. After that he wasn't that lucky. I kicked him and hit him not caring about the blood dripping all over me. But I wasn't done yet. The kid was already on the ground trying really hard to breathe, but I kept on hitting him, actually thinking about killing him. All of his friends were too scared to do anything. There were a lot of them there, but I think all they were capable of is empty threats. Finally, I punched the kid in the face really hard, his blood splashed everywhere. I was getting ready for the second punch when once again I saw my brother's scared face and thought it was enough for today. I patiently waited for the kid on the ground to focus on me. Finally he did.

"If any of you will ever, and I repeat, ever come anywhere near my brother again, this will seem as a little playground fight to you compared to what I'll do to you. Got it?" I asked the kid on the ground, turning his face towards me once again with my shoe. "Got it?"

"Got it…" he whispered.

"Good. Now, Jack, get your backpack and we are going home. We've got an important Peacekeeper dinner to attend," I said.

All of their faces paled right away. I guess they didn't think of that. Yes, my parents were Peacekeepers. Both of them. And threatening a Peacekeeper child could get you in all kind of trouble.

I sighed. Yeah, I am definitely teaching my brother some techniques after I win.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked, jumping on my seat at the kitchen table.

Instead of answering, my mom put a plate in front of me with five eggs and whole bunch of different kinds of meat on it: bacon, sausages, and hamburger. Yummy goodness!

My mother, Jacqueline, was not your typical mom. I mean, she was a Peacekeeper until she retired about a year or two ago. She still always wore costumes. You would never see her wearing a nightgown or something that wasn't washed and properly ironed. Her hair was always up. I got my blond hair and brown eyes from her. She wasn't very tall, that's why she almost always wore high heels. My father, on the other hand was a very tall person. That's what I got from him. My height. I do look taller and stronger than a lot of kids my age. My father made a bet with his Peacekeeper friends a long time ago on whose kid would win the Hunger Games first. One of the other reasons I was volunteering this year. One of the Peacekeepers daughter, Harley Tariss, turned eighteen this year and it was her last year to volunteer and she would. Her dad couldn't lose that money. He would instantly become poor where for my family it wasn't that much but as a matter of pride I had to win these Games.

Jack was the only person who was against me going to the Games. He was so worried that he would never see me again that he would constantly talk from those Games where District 2 wasn't the winner and the tributes from our District were killed painfully. That was his way of trying to get me to reconsider, but I couldn't. No way in hell I would! I had everything prepared and I was ready. My family gave me my dull arrowhead necklace to wear in the Games as my token. It was my great grandfathers and I was supposed to get it on my eighteen's birthday, but I was getting right now because of the Games.

I was standing proudly at the square, looking into a moment when I was going to volunteer. I snickered when Harley made a show of her volunteering. No matter how much I didn't like her already and knowing that she would have to die in the Games and it might be who would have to kill her, I liked her little stunt. Our escort, Polyvore, was shocked and looked a little bit disoriented the whole time. I almost joined with the crowd for her before I remembered that she would be one of my strongest opponents in the Games so I stopped in midway from doing so.

"And now for the boys!" Polyvore was looking at the bowl with name slips with fear. He didn't want any more embarrassment today. This was shown all over the Panem and it wasn't really good on his escort reputation to be publicly humiliated by one of his own tributes.

I snickered again. I'll wait till he picks a boy and then volunteer. I would be his favorite tribute and am guaranteed a good train ride to the Capitol.

"Nick Cross!" he said and almost immediately I shot my hand in the air.

"I volunteer!"

I walked up the stage feeling everyone's eyes on me. Not the first time. I can look quite intimidating when I want to. I put a cocky smile on. That's not the last time you guys see me live, I will be back in a little bit.

"And what's your name, dear?" Polyvore asked sweetly.

I almost gagged when he did so. It wasn't a secret that Polyvore often got attracted to his male tributes. I was ok with him but as long as he doesn't make any moves on me.

"Korola Jikker," I said turning away from him and facing the crowd.

"Harley Tariss and Korola Jikker, our this year tributes!" he started clapping and motioned to us to shake hands.

I went in for the shake and gave her a cocky smile and she returned it. There was my ally for the Games. The beginning of our Career pack and I was sure now that I will win in these Games!

**So I do want reviews for this story. Remember that the more you review, the better chance there is that your tribute will not be Bloodbath and earn more points for the Games. The people who won't review will surely be Bloodbath. **

**What do you think about Harley and Korola? Both of them are your typical Careers and they are both very bloodthirsty and eager to start the Games! Tell me your opinion on them. All of the reviews are welcome! **

**Sincerely,  
**

**ShillaS  
**


	7. District 3 Reaping

**Saffiron Carraway's POV**

I wake up from the sunlight and lay in my bed for a long time before I actually get up. Today was the Reaping day and I hope the odds are in my favor today which means I hope I don't get reaped. My family is pretty well-off and I only have four slips in that bowl, one for every year since I was twelve, so I think I will be fine. Just three more years and I will be free from all of this. I think everything will be fine. It has been for the last four years. Why would it change now?

I sigh and look in the mirror. I am a copy image of my mom even though me and her don't get along and are constantly fighting. She just annoys me and never understands me. I have long blond hair that goes a little bit below my waist, big blue and gray eyes. I'm fairly tall and skinny. My ears, my left cartilage and the right side of my nose are pierced and all of them have little royal blue studs in them. Each one of those I got after fights with my mom, she is very conservative and doesn't like anything new. All of the people in the Capitol who pierce and tattoo themselves everywhere annoy her so much and this is my little act of rebellion against her. And, if sometimes, when her and I are on good terms if you can even say that about us, I take them out I can't ever get rid of my tattoo on my left shoulder blade that says "Forever & Always" in a cursive writing on a banner and wraps around a sword. Forever and always will be at each other's throats. My mom and I that is.

My dad, on the other hand, is practically my best friend. He understands and supports me in no matter what I do. I can always tell him anything and he will support me in any decision I make. He was the one who took me to the gymnastics school when I was young and told me that it would be good for me. And guess what? I loved it. After one of my competitions he gave me a silver ring with the District 3 seal imprinted on it and told me that no matter how far I will go I should never forget home. And I definitely won't.

My life is pretty simple if you look at it from the side. I don't have that many friends. Most of them were jealous of me since I was little because of my family's money. I never understood it and it made me cry a lot of times when I was younger. I did manage to get one though. Scorpius has been my best friend for the last six years and he is the second closest person to me, after my father of course.

He doesn't come from a very rich family and has a little sister, Rosie, who turned twelve just a couple of weeks ago and had to participate in her first Reaping today. I would always be nervous for him on the Reaping day, because I knew how many slips he had in that bowl. A lot! And even with so many slips it wasn't still enough to support his family. Rosie had to take tesserae this year and it almost crushed Scorpius. I offered him money a lot of times, but neither he nor his parents would ever accept it. Those were the only times when me and him fought and I hated it, so after some time passed I stopped offering the money.

"Saffiron! Get downstairs this instant!"

My mother. I grimace to my mirror reflection and wait a couple of minutes just before I go. Just to annoy her.

"I said this instant, you spoiled brat!" she yelled.

I head downstairs and the first thing I see is an angry face of my dear mother.

"What?" I said, putting as much annoyance in my voice as I can.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me! I want you to look presentable if you are going to go to the Capitol! I laid out a beautiful dress for you in mine and dad's room and you better put it on," she scowled as she looked at my tattoo. "And it will cover that ugly thing on your shoulder! I won't face humiliation if you get picked! Now go!"

I turned on my heels and started going to her room when I heard her yell at me.

"And you are going to take all of those pieces of metal out of your body! I better not see them at the Reaping!"

I was about to say something back to her when I saw my father entering the room and I instantly quieted. He hated when her and I fought. I don't even know why he married that woman, but every time I ask he gets frustrated and tells me that he doesn't understand why we don't get along and maybe it's because we are both so similar.

I went over to my parents' room and saw that dress. I don't wear stuff like that! How can she not understand? It's knee length red dress that shows off a lot of my cleavage but has sleeves to cover my tattoo. No way in the world I would wear something like that, especially on the Reaping day.

Up in my room I throw my dress on the bed and don't even look at it. If I will be going to the Capitol today which is unlikely to happen I want to at least look myself. I pull out a blue tank top, black skinny jeans, and heavy black boots. I change all of my piercings in black and part my hair in half in the middle.

After opening my window I look back just in case and with a big smile on my face I jump down. I remember how scared I was doing it the first time, but quickly I understood that it was impossible to die from that height and from that point on it was really easy to sneak out of my house whenever I wanted to.

"Hello there, dear," Scorpius's mother opens the door and has a warm smile on her face. "Come in, I've got some breakfast made.

"Oh no, I can't," I always felt ashamed when I ate over at my best friend's house. I felt like I'm eating something he or Rosie, or their parents should eat.

"That wasn't a question, Saffiron," she says and sticks her tongue out. I laugh and walk in the house.

After breakfast Scorpius, Rosie and I went to the Reaping and his parents said that they would be there in a little bit. Poor Rosie was scared and Scorpius was holding her hand and promising her that nothing bad would happen.

"Oh how much I love this!" our escort said after watching a Capitol video. "And now it's the time to pick the tribute for the 115th annual Hunger Games!" she says in her accent. "Rosie Piero!"

Wait, what? I look at the trembling girl approaching the stage and Scorpius at the boy's section that had the most painful expression on his face. The thought was almost instant. I would do it for her and come back to my dad, and Scorpius. But how could I win these Games? I would need to think of it later.

"Volunteer. I volunteer!" I said and the escort looked shocked at me. The last volunteer District 3 had was six years ago, when our tribute joined the Career alliance, and then killed everyone off at the arena, making a show out of it.

"Saffiron Carraway. That's my name." I said confidently, trying to act as I know what I'm doing. I could see Scorpion's shocked face in the crowd and Rosie crying in his arms.

I would do it. Prove my mother wrong, make my father proud and do it. I will win these Games. At least if I believed in it, I could make it past the first few days.

**Declan Kingsley's POV**

I didn't mind Reaping days whatsoever. Well, firstly I would never get picked. Capitol values me way too much to go to the Hunger Games. Well ok, they value my father but I like to think that my life is as important to them, as his. I am the Mayor's son after all.

I find myself quite attractive and a girl charmer, even though I've never had a girlfriend in my life. I guess all of them are just not that good for me. Of course, they aren't, if they were smart enough they would fall for my jet black hair, emerald green eyes, my pale skin and fit body. I haven't really trained or anything and it's not that fit if to tell the truth but I am skinny. I do have large spectacles that I really hate but I can't do anything about them. My vision is way too bad. Maybe that's why the ladies haven't seen the true beauty in me? Because of those ugly glasses that cover my eyes? Yes, that's exactly what it was.

I like school even though I usually end up sitting by myself everywhere I go. I find myself quite intelligent but whenever I tell that to others they just snicker and tell me to shut up and stop showing off. I do like to talk. I talk quite a lot and usually about some random things, but that's just a way to start conversation or so I think. Well, for example, yesterday, I went over to a group of kids who were talking about getting food after school together.

"Oh, my dad and I are going to have Cassandra, our cook, make us a special Capitol meal today with three servings. We will have fresh salad with feta cheese and peppers, then some soup and finally a steak with mashed potatoes and broccoli. That is if we won't want some dessert…" by the time I stopped talking all the kids just left and I was standing in the middle of the hallway by myself.

I didn't understand why. I mean, I know some of them, or majority of them work hard to get food in their homes, but it's not my fault that they don't have money to buy it. I can't help it that I am the Mayor's son but sometimes I wish my family wasn't that famous around the District, maybe then I could have some kind of friend.

I sighed. Maybe one day. I went over to my father's office where he was too busy looking through a big pile of papers on his desk.

"Oh, hey there Declan. How are you doing?" he said looking up from his papers.

"Doing fine dad, I was just thinking that maybe we could go over to Lansett's house today after the Reaping?" I asked hopefully.

Lansett's twins were the most popular kids in school. They had a very high status in the District and I wanted to be friends with both of them. They didn't like me though. I didn't know why. Maybe that was because of what I told them a couple of months ago. Before that they were just indifferent to me, but after what I told them, they would look at me like I'm the worst person in the whole of Panem. It was one of those dinners over at their house. My parents and their parents were too busy discussing their things whether it was political and economical for our fathers, and food and clothes for our mothers, they were still too busy to pay attention to any of us. So we just left and were sitting over at Katie's room. I tried to talk to the twins. Billie and Katie were always friendly whenever I talked to them, one of the friendliest people ever, they would never talk to me first, but they would always answer my questions when I came over to their house.

"So my dad just got paid and our family is going to go to the Capitol for a week on a vacation," I said proudly.

"Oh that's sweet. We can't afford going to the Capitol though. Our family has decided that we will give this money up for charity. There are a lot of kids out there who need money," said Katie, while playing with her long brown hair and Billie nodded at the same time.

"Charity? Why would you do that? I say you rather go to the vacation then give it up for some kind of stupid charity. Those families that need them will just spend the money on some useless things! It is their fault after all that they can't provide for themselves. They need to work more!" I said. I really did think so. I mean, my dad works days and nights and that's why he gets that kind of money and those families just beg for money nonstop.

"Those people have nothing to eat for days, Kingsley!" said Billie angrily. "I'm not telling you what to do, but you should listen to my words. No one likes a person who shows off what they've got, especially if it's something that could cost their lives. No kids want to hear about a big fat pork chop you ate no matter how good or bad it was. That pork chop would last three days in their house! Three days! Think about it. Their stomachs are growling and you are talking about five or six servings you had for dinner. I wonder how you haven't gotten yourself a big fat belly, but that is beside the point. I'm not telling you to go on the streets and throw your money to the crowd, first just learn to keep your mouth shut." With that he stormed off and his sister followed him managing to give me a nasty glance at the same time.

Since then they don't ever talk to me during those dinners at their house but I always want to make up with them and have that shaky friendly relationship I had with them a couple of months ago. Today, I even thought, I should apologize for what I said even though I didn't understand any of what Billie told me. That is, if dad agrees to the proposition.

"Declan, I can't just go to their house for dinner without an invitation. And you know we usually go there once in two weeks or when Billie's and Katie's dad and I have something important to discuss. We went last week, remember?" he says and rubs his eyes.

"But dad…"

"Ok, I will see what I can do, Declan. Maybe I could talk to him about this year's Reaping," he sighed. "Now go, put something nice on and I will see you at the square."

"Thanks dad"

I put on black pants and a white shirt with a red tie. Looking good, Declan. Looking good.

At the square I stopped at the sixteen year old section and was looking around myself, thinking who would go to the Capitol this year. I noticed that I was the only one who looked so official. Oh well, being the Mayor's son gives you some responsibilities. Like wearing a tie to the Reaping. I bet my father is proud of me.

Wow! We have a girl volunteer. And who? Saffiron Carraway. She is kind of pretty and up to my standards. Hopefully, she wins these Games, maybe after that I could make a move on her.

"Our boy tribute is…. Declan Kingsley!"

Wait, what? No, no there must be a mistake. I can't go to the Games. I am a Mayor's son. I feel myself walking up to the stage and facing the escort.

"This is some kind of mistake!" I said feeling that I was going to cry if this wouldn't change. "I can't go to the Games! I am the Mayor's son!"

I see my dad behind the escort, who looks scared, but I don't know if it was my words or if it was me being reaped. Me! Reaped!

"I'm sorry, Declan, but if there are any volunteers you will be going to the Games. That's the rules, and the rules of Panem apply to everyone, no matter who you are," she said sternly. "Are there any volunteers?"

I looked at the crowd, hoping that someone would take my place. Come on, now. I am the Mayor's son! I am important! You have to understand that. I can't just go in the Games!

"No volunteers. Good luck! Let's give a round applause for our newest tributes, Saffiron Carraway and Declan Kingsley while they shake each other's hands," she smiled brightly, "And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

I was trying not to cry when I was shaking Saffiron's hand. Even she had more chances in the Games than I did. But maybe, I would get sponsors for being the Mayor's son? I surely hope so. Sponsors will be my only saviors when I'm in the arena.

**What do you think about our District 3 tributes? Declan and Saffiron. Do they have any chance at winning? What do you think is going to happen at the Games? All reviews are welcome!**

**Sincerely,  
**

**ShillaS  
**


	8. District 4 Reaping

**Jasmine "Jas" Luci Norden's POV**

BOOM! I opened my eyes and sat up straight on my bed. What in the world was that? I heard angry voices outside and figured out it was my brother who just broke some kind of decoration in the hallway and my mom was now yelling at him.

My mom, Luci Norden is fourty four years old and very set in her ways. She has lots of decorations around the house – vases, books, other ornaments – that came from her parents and she hates if something happens to them, so right now my brother was getting yelled at for breaking one of the precious little things. My mom has an eye for younger boys and she loves to discuss some young Hunger Games' victors with me, telling me that she would marry them all in an instant if they ever proposed. Especially, she liked Finnick Odair, even though he was already dead for as long as I can remember. She likes to talk about his chest, and to tell the truth I usually do too. That guy was a legend.

"Why can't you ever watch were you are going, Harvey?"

"Dear, it's ok. We will just take out that one beautiful vase that you got from your great grandpa," said my dad.

My dad, Jon is two years younger than my mom. He is quite intelligent, but very strict. Because of him I need to ask permission every time I ever decide to go anywhere, and I can tell you what, I do not like to ask permissions. I do get along with him quite well though, but sometimes we do argue, usually over the things that I am not allowed to do. The only good thing about that is that my younger sister Cara is normally there too and obviously on my side. She is only twelve, but she is extremely smart and argumentative for her age. Me and her do have fights sometimes, but we make up quite easily too. I am more of a rebel then her and it's me who usually gets her in all kind of trouble. Oh well. Life is life. I also have a brother, Harvey, who is only nine, but is already very rebellious. He is very bright for his age and he usually doesn't get caught in his little things, but sometimes he doesn't even plan it and gets yelled at. Like now for example.

I am not anything special. Just another girl in the District. I have long straight brown hair that is very swishy and shiny; warm brown eyes. I have a slender figure and am quite tanned. My nose is tilted and my lips are small, but well shaped. I'm quite the average girl but am still very pretty.

I've been brought up by my parents to be well educated, sensible and friendly. I don't always follow the sensible rule. For example once, I got out of the house through the window, climbed a ten-meter castle wall, drank with my friends a mixture of different types of alcohol. I was always that funny, flirty girl who loved to have a good laugh and to go to a good party.

"Good morning, family," I said yawning when I stepped out of the room.

"Morning, Jas,"

I'm well aware of today being the Reaping day and I'm not going to volunteer. I am prepared, it's just I'd rather stay home and have a good life here then risk it in the arena. I have been trained as a lot of girls and guys in my District, but I don't really have that passion for killing anyone, but I definitely would if it was the only way to stay alive. Hunger Games do put you on the spot and change you forever. All of the victors of District 4 have become very different from what they were before. Sometimes, it is scary to look in their faces on the street. People in the Capitol adore them, but here in the Districts we awe them, and look at them with respect for being able to survive the harsh Games, no matter if we are a Career District or not. If I ever went to the Hunger Games I would try to kill all of the District 6 tributes. I hate them. I had a friend when I was twelve and she was brutally killed by one of the District 6 girls those Games so that would be the first thing I would do.

My boyfriend, Danny and I, have talked about it a lot over the past few months. How hard would it be to be a victor? We also promised each other that if one of us would ever go to the Hunger Games, we won't forget about each other and if we become victors we would do anything to still be together. It is really weird, but a majority of the victors forget about their friends and loved ones after they are through with the Hunger Games. A lot of them have haunted looks on their faces. I never understood that, I always thought that they would want to come back and talk to those they care about, but it often happens that they just ignore them. I promised myself and Danny that this would never happen to us and I'm keen on keeping that promise if anything like that happens.

Talking about my boyfriend, we were supposed to meet up before the Reaping and go to the square together so I said a quick goodbye to my family, promised them to not do anything reckless (like volunteer) and left. My siblings went with me and I was a bit scared for them. There was not ever a chance that neither Cara, nor Harvey could win the Hunger Games and I was just hoping that they would be spared for another year.

"Hey, Danny, Niamh, Mel," I kissed Danny lightly and smiled to both of my other friends.

"Didn't forget your necklace on the Reaping day," teased Mel.

I looked at my leather necklace with a jasmine flower on it and smiled. Danny gave it to me as a present a couple of months ago and I haven't taken it off since.

"Where are Holly and Chris?" I asked.

"They said to meet them at the square,"

"Oh, ok."

I went up to my age section and was feeling a little bit scared, not just because of me, but because I had Cara and Harvey and all of my friends standing there, and one of them might to go to the Games this year. I would not be able to bear if they did.

"And now for the ladies…"

Great. I missed the whole speech, not that it was important, but still. Please, don't be Cara. Don't be Cara.

"Jasmine Norden!"

What? Me? I was so busy trying to pray for others that I forgot that I had a couple of slips in there too. I put a smile on, flattened my white summer dress and went up the stage. I had to act happy and enthusiastic. It's Hunger Games.

"Oh, look at her! What a nice dress!" the escort was quite pleased with my choice of clothing. "Let's clap for our newest tribute!"

I had a smile pasted on my face but I couldn't stop looking at my parents in the crowd, Cara, Harvey and Danny. Danny. He had a pained expression on his face and he wasn't trying to hide it. I knew that he was scared for me. It's ok, Danny. I will win. I can. For you, for my family. I will be able to.

**Alden James Hughes' POV**

I catch myself staring at that short jet black hair and icy blue eyes. Confidence shows in every step he takes. He is so much better than everyone else in our year, so much more athletic and he knows it and uses it every time he can. Some people say that arrogance will kill him, but I don't think so. He knows what he can and can't do and uses it every time he is in training. He is your typical Career. My best friend. Niall Hoult. The one person I think of most of the time. He doesn't know about it of course. He wouldn't accept it. Niall is sly and very flirty. He has never had any serious relationship because he thinks it will just be a hindrance on his way to glory and I am perfectly fine with that. I can't even imagine what I would think if he found himself a girl and kept her for a while. No. That would just kill me. I do understand that he is quite insensitive and he doesn't generally care what other people around him think or feel. This is why I know he would never find himself a girl. He is just too much of a player. Niall does care about me though. We share a very close bond and have been best friends for many years. He told me countless times that I'm the only one person he considers to be at the same level of skills as he is among all of the trainees at the Academy. I do agree that Niall and I are the best fighters there ever is.

It's not that I'm not attractive or anything. I do actually attract a lot of attention within the girls in the school and the Academy. Short and sleek platinum hair, stormy grey eyes, prominent jaw line. I am pretty tall, have a light tan skin and a slightly muscular built. But I don't need those girls. I just need Niall and I can't help but wonder what he would say if I ever mentioned it. It would be scary, let me tell you that. And I'm really scared of being rejected. I did swear to myself I would protect him from any harm in every way I can, but I can't mention my feelings. I can't say anything for another reason too. He is my family.

I was four when my parents and older sister died in a fishing accident. Since then I lived with Niall's family. Niall belongs to one of the richest families in my District. They have taken me in and treated me as their own. I couldn't just ruin it become of my hormones.

Niall and I both train at the Academ and are at the top of the class. Niall's dream is to be a Victor in the Games. Parents don't really support him on his goal, so he trains hard on his own will. He has decided to volunteer for this year's Games since it's his last year of being eligible for the Reaping. I am very upset about his decision and have been thinking of a way to not let him go in the Games. I'm scared of losing him forever.

I'm determined to do everything I can not to let him go in the Games and there is only one thing I can do. To be the first one to get to the stage. I can only imagine how mad he will be, but I'm willing to take that risk. It is better that he is mad at me, but safe and alive back in District 4, while I'm fighting not only for my life, but also for his life at the Capitol. I can't let him know though. It is the Reaping day today and I'm scared. It's not that I'm scared of the Games that much, but unlike most of the tributes from the Career districts I like to keep to myself and not brag about my skills on every corner. I am willing to sacrifice my own happiness for the people I love. When it comes to Niall I'm very overprotective and sometimes it confuses him, but he always thinks it's because of me wanting to be the best at training. I always try to fight for him at the Academy, face all of his opponents, but fortunately he doesn't see anything suspicious at that.

"Today is the day, Alden!" said Niall happily, "There won't be a month till I will be famous to the whole of Panem as a victor of 115th annual Hunger Games! I can only imagine what it will be like in the arena!"

"Yea… are you sure about that? There will be a lot of strong tributes. District 1, District 2, maybe some surprises from the lesser districts."

"Nah, I believe in myself. I've been training for this my whole life and now my time has finally come."

"Yeah…" I smiled weakly.

"I need to look my best for the Reaping. Intimidating and also attractive. Tributes that are attractive usually get a lot of sponsors."

"You already are… hmmm," I stopped myself from saying.

"What?"

"Wear something simple and look aggressive. They will love you," I said, "Remember Finnick Odair? He wasn't showing off at the Reaping."

"Yeah, Finnick is a legend. Still. Do you think I will be as popular as he is?"

"Definitely."

"Oh, stop. You will still get your moment of fame next year when you volunteer. Don't be jealous. This year is mine, next year is yours," he laughed and went to the bathroom.

I sighed heavily. This is going to be hard. Niall is going to hate me after today.

"I will be downstairs with mom and dad" I said before Niall walked back into the room.

"Tell them I'll be there in a second."

"Ok."

I walked downstairs and sat on the kitchen table, looking at Thomas who was reading a book and at Esme who was doing something by the stove.

"So what do you think about Niall going in the Games?" I asked.

"I don't like it, even though I know he has more chances than anyone else in this District. It is my son after all," mom said.

"Then tell him about it!" I snapped and instantly regretted it, "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok, Alden. We understand. Esme and I know how you feel about Niall and even though it is something that is not that common in our family, we are ok with that. I don't know about Niall, though. We don't want you to break your heart, son," dad said and looked at me waiting for an answer.

I blushed deep red. And I thought they had no idea!

"Oh yes, we know! We are not blind, Alden. I'm surprised Niall hasn't noticed yet, but he was never very good with observations…" dad chuckled.

"Well if you know, you have to understand why I don't want him to volunteer today."

"Yes, we do and we tried talking to him, but he won't listen," my mom said. "Here, eat this, before it gets cold," she put a huge plate in front of me.

"But you have to understand that he can die in there!" I said. Desperation was clear in my voice.

"Yes, we know. He is our son and both of us are deeply concerned about it, but he also does have a great chance at winning it. He managed to convince us."

That was the moment when Niall stepped downstairs. He was loud as usual and had a huge smile on his face. After breakfast, all of us walked outside to go to the Reaping.

"I'm here to welcome all of you on this exciting day! Oh, isn't it just wonderful? 115th annual Hunger Games!" our escort was rather bubbly today.

"Look, my moment is almost here," excitedly said Niall and I almost missed the girl tribute.

"Jasmine Norden!"

A pretty girl walked up on the stage. I thought someone was going to volunteer to take her place, but strangely no one did. There are usually volunteers in District 4. I did see her at the training once or twice, not very often, because she wasn't in my age category, but I still knew that she did prepare for the Games.

"And now for the boys!"

I was ready to run to the stage as soon as she named the boy tribute but unexpected happened.

"Niall Hoult!"

Niall was practically jumping with joy. The shock was pasted on his face and he was yelling something about that he was just about to volunteer but now I guess he didn't have to. He just started walking up on the stage when I decided to do it.

"I volunteer as a tribute."

My voice was calm even though on the inside I was trembling with fear. Not for the Games, but for what was going to happen next.

"What?" Anger was evident in his voice. He was definitely pissed.

I walked right past him without looking him in the eye. I just couldn't. I had to look tough and act like I just wanted glory, but I couldn't.

"I couldn't let you go in the Games!"

"You couldn't bear that I was going to get all the glory?" his voice was full of venom and I just couldn't handle it.

"No. I love you. Ok?" I said, not realizing that this was broadcasted all over the Panem.

I heard everyone gasp in surprise and Niall made a few steps back. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"It doesn't matter anyways." I said, "My name is Alden Hughes"

"Oh," escort was certainly still in trance from the scene. "Yeah, ok. Tributes can shake hands. Mhm… welcome to the 115th annual Hunger Games!" she started clapping and soon the crowd followed, but some still looked at me with shock and surprise in their eyes.

I shook Jasmine's hand and saw some kind of pity in her eyes. She is just one of the other Careers, Alden, who you will have to kill to get back to District 4. To get back to Niall.

**I'm sorry guys, it took me a while, but there was just a lot going on in the past couple of days. I just couldn't get to the computer for most of the time and when I did, I didn't have the time to write/finish up the story. What I want to say firstly doesn't really concern this story, but for those of you who know: Congratulations, Spain! You deserved to win! **

**And now that this has been said, how was this chapter? Jasmine and Alden? What do you guys think of them? All reviews are welcome!**

**Sincerely,  
**

**ShillaS  
**


End file.
